


The Reunion

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/14088.html">Pin-Meme</a>, for the prompt <b>'Yamapi drags Jin along to a high school reunion and takes him to his old classroom. OBVS. THIS LEADS TO CLASSROOM SEX. If they want to roleplay that's fine too :D'</b>. Jin's never liked high-school, especially not going back if he doesn't <span class="u">have</span> to - but Yamapi convinces him it might not be as bad as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

"Do we have to go?"

Jin had been whining incessantly for the past two hours, sprawled across Yamapi's bed in his freshly-pressed black pants, stubbornly refusing to even consider putting on a shirt.

"Yes," Yamapi was firm, "Those people helped make me who I am, they shaped me, taught me everything they could. Even though I wasn't there as much as they wanted me to be, it's the least I can do to go back this one last time to say thank you."

"But it's gonna be so _boring_. Loads of people in suits and ties and dresses, all pretending to be super polite and friendly, when we all know they're gonna be secretly fawning over you. _Oh, Yamashita-san, you've grown up so fast!_ " he mocked, voice high-pitched and breathy, "As if they haven't seen your face plastered all over the billboards and tv screens for the past five years."

Yamapi coughed to hide his snort of laughter at Jin's impression of his teachers, and continued to fumble with his tie, "We're going, and that's final." He caught Jin's eye in the mirror, "If you behave, I'm sure I can find some way of making it worth your while..." He let his voice carry an edge of exactly what Jin wanted to hear - really, sometimes you had to treat him like a five-year-old to get him to do anything he didn't want to. Promise them sweets, and they were yours.

"Really?" Predictably, Jin perked up, sitting himself up on the bed and reaching for his shirt where Yamapi had, helpfully, hung it over the back of his chair. Jin's fingers brushed across his back, and Yamapi fought not to shudder at the touch. No matter how many times they touched each other, kissed, had sex, every time was just as fresh and new. It was just one of the many things that had him so infatuated with Jin.

"Promise." Yamapi winked, then smirked to hide the triumphant grin that threatened to take over his face when Jin started getting dressed.

"Okay, but there had better be food."

-

"Oh! Yamashita-kun, you made it!"

Jin barely hid his eye-roll as Yamapi bowed politely in greeting, stepping back to allow him some room to work his charm on the old woman. At least this wasn't _his_ reunion. He didn't know if he could handle trying to make conversation with these people.

"And you brought Akanishi-san, too!"

_Well, shit._

It only got worse from there. More and more people came up to talk to Yamapi, and although none of them (yet) had mentioned how Yamapi had grown, more than one _had_ asked what he was doing now. Jin had to turn away and choke into his drink to cover his snorts of laughter. Yamapi had, modestly he thought, said that he had just graduated from university, and received their congratulations, letting them leave with a distinctly disappointed air.

"What the hell was that about?" Jin scoffed when the last person had turned away, " _'What have you been doing with yourself lately'_ , as if they didn't know."

Yamapi laughed, his eyes crinkling, and Jin couldn't help but smile back, "Maybe they really don't know, maybe they were genuinely curious."

A snort, "Bullshit. I'm not deluded, but come on, Johnny gets you _everywhere_. There's no _way_ they can't know."

Yamapi shrugged, "It doesn't matter. If they want to know anything more, they should ask. I'm here to thank my old teachers, not sign autographs." Looking over Jin's shoulder, he grimaced imperceptibly, "And I think that woman over there is checking me out."

"What?!" Jin spun, horrified, and caught the eye of the girl in question, who waved at them. Whipping back around, he glared at Yamapi, "Don't you dare. No way."

"Bakanishi, don't be stupid," he grinned, "I promised you something special, didn't I? She's not it. Unless," Yamapi paused awkwardly, "Unless you want her to be.."

"Now who's being stupid." Jin grinned right back at him, and waited until Yamapi chuckled, nerves at ease, "Of course I want her to be!"

It was Yamapi's turn to look scandalised, but couldn't hold it for long, and broke out into childish giggles, muffled unsuccessfully by his hand. Shoving Jin's shoulder, he muttered a soft, "Asshole," but continued to smile around the rim of his glass anyway.

"Yamashita-kun! It's so nice to see you smile again!"

Yamapi's warning glare was the only thing that kept Jin from groaning out loud and smacking his head against the table.

-

"Where are we going?"

"Shh, you'll get us caught." Yamapi hissed, pulling on Jin's wrist.

"Caught? This is a _school_ , Pi, and it's open for the evening. You make it sound like we're breaking and entering."

"Just shut up for a minute, okay?"

Jin huffed, but did as he was told, ever-mindful of his earlier promise of a reward if he behaved. He followed diligently through the maze of corridors, praying that Yamapi had some idea where he was going, otherwise he didn't think they'd ever make it out again alive. He had visions, plans, acceptable ways he wanted to die, thank you very much, he either wanted to go with a bang, you know, go up in a ball of flames on stage or something equally impressive, or live to a ripe old age surrounded by doting family members (and Pi, but he'd never admit to that last part out loud). Starving to death, lost in a labyrinth of corridors and lockers was _not_ up there on the list of acceptable idol deaths.

Finally, Yamapi pulled him abruptly to the right and inside one of the many classrooms - identical to the last twenty they had passed - and slid the door shut behind them.

Jin looked around warily, "Not that I'm not liking the privacy or anything, but what are w-"

Yamapi cut him off with his lips, throwing himself at Jin's body like a man starved and knocking him back against one of the desks. Jin was torn between saving them from cracking their skulls on the wooden tables or holding on around Yamapi's waist for dear life - luckily he didn't have to make the decision himself as Pi toppled them over. Jin's back ended up bent rather awkwardly over the desk, feet dangling several inches off of the floor, but he had better things to worry about as Yamapi found his mouth again, tongue delving and searching, tangling with his own when he found it.

Jin groaned, hands splaying across Yamapi's back as the other wasted no time in grinding down against his rapidly-awakening cock, the rough friction of his pants only making it that much sweeter. Yamapi's hips rolled and thrust in the most perfect arcs and circles, bringing Jin right to the edge in record time, swallowing down his gasps and soft moans for more, faster, _please_ , before he froze completely, abandoning Jin's lips and holding him down against the desk with strong hands on his hips.

Jin whined pathetically, bucking against Yamapi's hold, cheeks flushed brightly even in the darkness of the classroom, "Pi~"

Yamapi gave him a stern look, "Have you behaved yourself, Akanishi-kun?"

Too far gone to pay too much attention, Jin just nodded wildly, hair flying around his face, "Yes!"

Yamapi pushed down a little, exerting more force to get Jin's attention, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Pi, I have, please, I need-"

"That's not how you address a teacher, Akanishi-kun."

Jin's eyes flew open, and he stared for a split second before breaking out into a saucy grin, "Oh, so _that's_ how you want to play?" He licked his lips then widened his eyes, the picture of slutty innocence, "I've been good, Yamashita-sensei, I've been really good."

"Is that so?" Yamapi replied, putting on his best calmly-blank face, "I'm not sure I believe you, Akanishi-kun, I've seen the way you look at the girls in my class, trying to peek up their skirts, undressing them with your eyes."

Jin smirked, "Then, have you seen the way I look at _you_ , sensei?"

Yamapi bit his lip, falling out of character for a brief moment at the way Jin eyed him up and down as much as he could from his position trapped against the desk, and flicked the tip of his tongue out to swipe his bottom lip. Then he swallowed, and all was right again, calm and collected as he stared right into Jin's eyes.

"Why do you think you're here? You stare at me like I'm a piece of meat, and your stomach's begging you for a taste."

Jin shuddered as Yamapi leaned closer, his thigh grazing Jin's erection, and his voice came out stilted and breathy when Yamapi's fingers began to brush back and forth across it, "Anyone would.. the way you.. stalk up and down.. in those pants.. and your shirt.. always with the top buttons undone.. makes me want to.. to tear it open.. to have you take me.. right there.. right on your desk, in front of everyone.. _God_ , P-I, Yamashita-sensei, please stop.." Jin was writhing uncontrollably by now, chasing Yamapi's fingers with his hips as they danced over him, touching, teasing, but never giving him what he wanted.

Yamapi growled in the back of his throat and pulled Jin up by the collar of his shirt, tossing him against the desk at the front of the room and watching the pens and sheafs of paper scatter, fluttering and clattering onto the floor. Jin caught himself easily, but Yamapi was already there, leaning over him and forcing him to lie back even further until he could feel the scattered pens digging into his back.

"Right here?"

Jin nodded, looking up from beneath his eyelashes, "Please, Yamashita-sensei."

Jin was sure he heard a slightly strangled sound before Yamapi pounced, crushing their lips together hard enough that Jin's head slammed back against the desk. Pi's mouth muffled his soft whimper of discomfort, and soon Jin was kissing back, the pain in his head forgotten in favour of more pleasant things. His hands tugged at Yamapi's shirt, pushing it up out of the way in the time it took Yamapi to undo Jin's, the fabric falling to the side and baring his chest.

Yamapi was back over him now, stood with his legs spread to straddle Jin's own, hands on his hips pulling him further off the desk until only his shoulders touched it, Yamapi's hands around his hips supporting him completely. Pi thrust down against him, tearing a ragged groan from Jin's throat that only made Yamapi move faster, grinding them together until Jin was panting, tossing his head from side to side and creasing the sheets of paper beneath his head beyond repair.

"Undo them," Yamapi forced out between gritted teeth, "Go on."

Jin fumbled with the clasps on their pants briefly, but soon they were both exposed to the air, both men undeniably achingly aroused. Jin hissed, arching up for more, and Yamapi grit his teeth that little bit harder, shifting until they slid together. Neither one of them knew who moaned first, only that the sounds echoed off the walls of the classroom, only getting louder as they thrust together, flesh sliding awkwardly across flesh, until it was almost unbearable.

Jin's hand brought them both together, long fingers wrapping around them and jerking, the precome smearing over his palm only make the slide that much sweeter. They gasped and groaned and rocked together, faster and faster, every stroke taking them higher and higher until Jin let out an almost inhuman cry, tossing his head back as he came. Thick streams of come hit his chest, and Yamapi's grip tightened reflexively around Jin's hips as the visual, combined with the way Jin pulsed and jerked against him where he still held them both tightly together sent him over, his own release streaking across Jin's.

For a moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing, almost deafening in the sudden quiet of the room. Soon, Yamapi's grip gave out, and Jin went sliding to the floor, leaning back against the front of the desk they had just deficated.

"So," he gasped out, still trying to catch his breath as Yamapi sank down beside him, a few stray strands of hair sticking to his face, "What was all that about?"

Yamapi swallowed, and turned guilty eyes on him, "This was my homeroom classroom when I was at school... Ever since we were juniors, I... I've dreamed about that, about having you on that desk. It used to haunt me at night, and then on the rare occasion I actually came to school, I'd spend the whole class trying to ignore how hard I was. No wonder I never learned anything." He laughed quietly, and Jin grinned in return.

"Why that desk? Why not anywhere else?"

The corner of Yamapi's lips twitched, and his eyes glittered, "Oh, I've dreamt about having you everywhere, believe me."

"Everywhere, huh?" Jin turned towards him with a dangerous grin, one hand creeping up Yamapi's thigh, "Gonna share? We could try some of them out - I wouldn't want them _haunting_ you or anything."

Yamapi slapped his hand with a snort, "Fuck you, that's the last time I share any of my fantasies with you."

Jin just pouted before he shifted onto his hands and knees, nudging at Yamapi's nose with his own, "Come on, let's get out of here. Had any dreams about fucking me in the back of your car?"

The way Yamapi's eyes fluttered when Jin's breath ghosted across his lips was telling enough, and Jin laughed successfully, pulling the other man to his feet and making them both look presentable, doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable stiffness of his chest where their come had dried.

No-one questioned where they had been - they were idols, after all, and it simply wouldn't do to be nosey - although there were a few sad faces when Yamapi announced they would be leaving for the night.

He just hoped the rest of them stayed long enough to leave the parking lot empty for a while.  
   



End file.
